Streets Of The World
by Angel Of Light6
Summary: The Bladebreakers meet some very different teamz.Yaio Kai/OOC Max/OOC Rei/OOC Thanks for your cool teamz you sent in!!!
1. Teamz

I would like to say I have changed all their ages to 15.If you have a problem with that tell me and I will sort something out.Thanks for all of your help!  
  
Angelic Demons  
  
. Name- Daniqa (Dan-Ick-ah) Leeds.  
  
Nick Name-Danni or Iqa (ick-ah)  
  
Age-15  
  
Home-Germany  
  
Blade- Black and Red  
  
Bit Beast- Cosmos Flaragon ~ Fire and Ice Dragon ~ Black eyes and red body~  
  
Attacks- Flame Rings of Saturn- Rings shoot outta no where and attack the blade or beast Cosmic Flame Arrow- Well an arrow of ice comes outta no where and attacks the blade or beast.  
  
Clothes- Baggy cargoes, normally black or blue jean... wheres short wen in a competition. Tight tank top that has the anarchy sign on it. Army boots.  
  
Additives- Rings(studded on all fingers and thumb hits ppl wit em) Studded dog collar.  
  
Personality- Rude little punk.. likes sk8boarding and drawing graffiti mouths off to anyone loves to get into trouble.  
  
History- Was a badass all the way through elementary got one detention in junior high and was sent to boarding shool never sees her parents..they dont care for her she doesnt care for them People have abused her her whole life..every boyfriend she had beat her. She doesnt trust as easily anymore.  
  
Job-Blader.  
  
Looks like- Crimson red hair always plaited or in many small braids. Grey eyes that have black eyeliner above them and green eyeshadow.  
  
Name- Jared Wobton  
  
Nickname- Jar (J-a-rrr) Age~15  
  
Blade-White and Blue  
  
Bit Beast-Ares (god of war) hes a red skinned dude god of war.  
  
Attacks- Spear Throw- Throws a spear (duh! :) ) Annilates anything  
  
Clothes-Baggy male clothes  
  
Personality-Normal vereage teen. Happy and moody  
  
History-Lost both his parents and lived with a foster family grew up a happy kid.  
  
Job-Blader  
  
Looks Like-Black messy short hair and grey eyes  
  
Name: Estelle Kinseirn  
  
Nickname: Tellern  
  
Age: 15  
  
Home: Tokyo, Japan  
  
Blade:Orange and Yellow  
  
Bitbeast: Helia: (phoexix). The eternal guardian of the sun.  
  
Attacks: Eternal Flame: the bitbeast transforms into a ball of fire and it covers the other blade.Starlight explosion: The bit beast flies in the sky and flaps fire stars towards it's enemy.  
  
Clothes: Estelle is a fashion freak she loves to dress her best and has evety sort of outfit for every occassion and climate.  
  
Personality:She loves shopping and flirting and just chilling out. When blading she's professional and very feisty.  
  
History: SHe's orignally from Japan, born from a middle/upper class family this girl is quite spoilt but doesn't let this to go to her head. She started beyblading at 7 and graduelly improved her skill.  
  
Golden Sun  
  
Name; Jake  
  
Age; 15  
  
Home; the streets  
  
Blade; Turqoise and black with egyptian hyroglyphics carved into the Blade  
  
Bitbeast; Yuuki- a dark green lioness with a blue stripe running down her back  
  
Attacks; Eternal Rush- Yuuki powers up and a large fireball is released form his mouth, destroying the blade...normally  
  
Clothes- a loose black tank top overtop his well built chest but showing his arms perfectly, and dark green cargo pants.  
  
Personality; he loves to have fun and make his friends laugh. He's got a strong spirit, personality, and a high pain tolerance.He doesn't like to fight and only will when he has to to help somebody, save a friend, or if another life is on the line. rnHis friends and the one he loves mean the world to him and he will never let them go to anybody, not ever. He will sacrafice himself for them since their well-being (to him) ranks higher than his own. His friends are his weakness. rnHe is a true (but sometimes unreasonable) leader and a quick learner  
  
History; None. Nada. Zip...what he can remember anyways. He woke up one morning on the street and was taken into an orphanage where they were cruel to him and the other kids taught him the ways of the street (all in a month). He escaped a month later and has been successfully been living on the streets ever since.What he doesn't know is he was the son of a nobleman and woman who served a high king. On the night of his 14th birthday he was kidnapped and tourtured for information about the king (High pain tolerance) He escaped with a scar that's still visible on his right shoulder(only if he takes off his shirt, though) Job; lives on the street, but gets random delivery jobs from the grocery story (he doesn't steal the food from the clients)  
  
Name: Josephinen  
  
Nick name(s): Joey  
  
Age: 15  
  
Home: Abby/orphange  
  
Ran away) Curantly living with the Wheelers.  
  
Blade: Green and Yellow  
  
Bit beast: (Geko) GankornrnAttacks: Fire arow and Fire infurno  
  
Clothes: Lime green simi big T-shirt, blue baggy kind of pants, black running shoes, and a black cloth tied around her waist.  
  
Personality: Happy-go-lucky. Loyal to her Ganko and her friends. Sticks up in what she belives in but blows off what ever insults come her way.She's hot headed and has a nasty temper you don't want to dance with.  
  
History: Born in jail (Her mom was arested for murder of her 'fauther')Put in an abby/orphanige and ran away at the age of 5 and was found and adopted by the Wheelers.  
  
Job: Family Store part time and the Police staition part  
  
Name: Giz Tayler  
  
Age:15  
  
Home: Italy  
  
Blade: Red and Yellow  
  
Bit beast: (green Wolf)Psy  
  
Attacks: Mind control, Mind freez  
  
Cloths: Black shirt, Blue jeans,black running shoes  
  
Personality: Voice of reason. Uses his head and doesn'trush into things like a crazed monkey. Can get hyper and talkitive.  
  
History:Parents devoced and lives with his dad but sees his mom on the weekends.  
  
Job: Works at the Wheeler's  
  
Pair:Kai  
  
Riddles Of Hope  
  
Name : Matamotatos potatos  
  
Nick name : Matt  
  
Age :15  
  
Home:Pakistanrn  
  
Blade : Combination of Red and Yellow  
  
BitBeast : Zycronoshunus*flaming warthog*  
  
Attacks : Berserk , Fire spin  
  
Clothes : White shirt, *olive green* military pants, matching jacket tied to hips  
  
Personality :All time sissy loser  
  
History : Comes from a long military life line  
  
Job :Peeling and Slicing Potatos  
  
Name: Yuki Nathifarn  
  
Nick name: Ice Princess  
  
Age: 14  
  
Home: The circus"Temple of a Thousand Riddles"  
  
Blade: attack/defence combination; silver with golden attack ring with six spikes  
  
Bit beast: Isara (A female silver Sphinx with golden hair and wings)  
  
Attacks: Desert Sun - The attack ring starts glowing brightly almost blinding and the temperature near Isara raises up to over 60 degrees. The attack causes major fire demage Flame Claw - like Driger's Tiger Claw but does fire damage too. Defence:Desert Moon - the temperature falls rapidly and the blade is surrounded by an ice shild for a certain time. The dish might freeze.Sandstorm - Creates a sandstorm and Isara is harder to Attack  
  
Appearance: short blue-black hair, dark green eyes and dusky Skin  
  
Cloths: blood red top, black shorts and white sneakers. She's always wearing an Isis pendant  
  
Personality: Joyful, protective and open-hearted when she's with her parents or the other members of the circus. Otherwise she is cold and distant because it's to painful for her to leave a friend behind when the circus moves on.She blades for fun but non the less takes the game seriously and is a tough opponent.  
  
History: Her father is Japanese and her mother Egyptian. She was born in the "Circus of a Thousand Riddles" and start working there after her third birthday. At the age of 5 her mother gave her Isara and since then she's learning the different stiles of beyblading while travelling. around with the circus.  
  
Job: circus artist (Egyptian temple dancing with her mother, acrobat, tightrope artist)  
  
White Waves  
  
Name~ Alexander Mania  
  
Nick name~ Hope  
  
Age~ 15  
  
Home none but lived in Canada  
  
Blade~endurance and offence blade, silver and dark blue  
  
Bit beast~ Faith a blood red and dark blue angel  
  
Attacks~ Beam of hope  
  
Name:Ryanna Ming  
  
Nick name:Rya  
  
Age:15  
  
Home:In an apartment  
  
Blade:Different shades of blue.A darker sky blue and sea blue for the defense ring and bottom.Baby blue for the weight disk.  
  
Bit beast:Tsunami(dolphin)  
  
Moves:Wave:Like a tsunami(but an attack called tsunami when that's the bitbeast's name seems kinda weird.)Dive-Can hide in water(the blade goes to the bottom of the pool,ocean etc.)Mesmerize-Sings the oppenent to sleep.  
  
Clothes:Blue jeans and a lavender t-shirt.White running shoes,and a silver bracelet.  
  
Appearance:Black hair that is brown when the light of the sunset hits it and blue eyes.Her hair is in a messy ponytail.  
  
Personality:Quiet but hates being alone.When talked to she is usually found smiling or being cheerful in a way.  
  
History:Her parents live in Hong Kong, but they allow her to travel as long as she keeps up with her studies.Her bit beast suddenly appeared one day when she had just come home.  
  
Job:Part time waitress so she could earn some money but is also a gymnist.  
  
Pair:Rei  
  
Name~ Tara Myers  
  
Nick name~Tee  
  
Age~15  
  
home~ Ireland  
  
Blade~ Black and red  
  
Bit beast~ Syrus, a silver and black fox, lightning type.  
  
Attacks~ Lightning spear  
  
Clothes~ Black combat pants, a black sleeveless polo neck and black, elbow length, fingerless gloves and a red sash around her waist. ( she has white hair )  
  
Personality~ She likes to keep to herself and prefers her own mind's company to anyone else's. She isn't exactly anti-social, she just really doesn't have anything to say to anything, and anything she thinks about, she doesn't consider to be anybody else's business. But she tends to be nice to those she does talk to.  
  
History~She ran away from home when she was just young and grew up upon the streets,along with a gang of street bladers, where she learned how to blade. But even so, she holds up a profiel which makes it appear as though she were brought up in a boardings school or something  
  
Job~ None really, stealing became too much of a habit!  
  
Heaven's Diamonds  
  
Name: River bank  
  
Nickname: River  
  
Age:15  
  
Home: Greece  
  
Blade:icy blue,and mint green  
  
Bit-beast: passion a white wolf, with icy blue eyes.  
  
Attacks: blazing blizzard, ice burg, and winter tunnel.  
  
Clothes: icy blue dress, and small white gloves.  
  
Personality: sweet caring mother like  
  
History: Some people think as her a goddess that fell from the heavens from the gods. Job: a nurse for the majestics  
  
Name:Angel Miyato  
  
Naickname:Ang  
  
Age:15  
  
Home:Tokyo,Japan  
  
Blade:Red and pink,green attack ring,and a yellow defense ring(This is rare.It's underneath her attack ring)  
  
BitBeast:Mayua,a fushia tiger  
  
Attacks:Fire ball-a ball of fire shoots at it's oppenet,Fire slave-a dragon errupts from Mayua's mouth,almost un-dodgeable  
  
Clothes:a green shirt,black short jeans,white trainers  
  
Personality:Loves food,hyper,crybaby,devil  
  
History:Angel's history is um,unaviable.Although,she has a sis in stead of a mom.Her parents died in a car crash.  
  
job:SHE'S A BLADER!!  
  
Paired with:Max  
  
NAME:Himeko Chiazumir  
  
NICKNAME:Nekorn  
  
Age:14  
  
Home:LIved in China till 7 then moved to Japan  
  
Blade:Silver, teal, crystal attack ring  
  
Bit Beast:Illusion(A silver fox with blue ribbons coming from a crystal in the center of it's cheast)  
  
Attacks:`Arrows of Judgement-Silver beams shoot from the blade soaring towards the opposing blade slicing it`Rhapsody of Illusion- The blade imites a dreamy like mist surrounding the opposing blader putting them in a dream like state losing focus on the battle.`Halo of Defence- the blade forms a teal colored halo beam that hovers over the blade providing a temporary sheild.  
  
Clothes:a teal turtleneck/Tang top, long white skirt with slits up both sides, two purple chopsticks holding up her hair, a silver chain with a crystal star pendent  
  
Looks:waist length wavy deep violet hair, Teal colored eyes with hints of silver, pale creamy skin  
  
Personality:sweet, care free, polite, sarcastic, nasty temper, caring, loving, total romantic, trys not to cry when she thinks of her mother but can't help it sometimes.  
  
History:Never meet Ray but lived in his village with her mother.Her mother taught her martial arts and beyblading until she was murdered by Boris. Himeko now works hard to be the best in her training.  
  
Job:Teaching martial arts and works sometimes at a beyblade shop and repair  
  
Ace Of Spades  
  
Name~ Alexander  
  
Nick name~ Alex  
  
Age~15  
  
Home~ Canada  
  
Blade~ Blue and Silver  
  
Bit beast~ Transecx  
  
Attacks~ Howling Moon. Shadow Fang  
  
Clothes~ Black tight sleevless shirt, Black cargo pants, blaack sneakers.  
  
Apperance- Spiky Platinum hair, icy blue eyes,  
  
Personality~mean, cold, but isnt silent he talks often, he`s not a Silent Warrior.  
  
History~ He was abandoned when he was 5 lived in the streets and alleys, and fought and stole to surviver  
  
Job~ um, security... or a sports player (most preferably Hockey)  
  
Name~Gabriel Huang  
  
Nick name~ Gabriel, Gabe to the preppy sorts of people  
  
Age~15  
  
Home~ China in his grandfather's dojo, now wandering..  
  
Blade~ Gleamy coat of navy blue, spikey black designs around the attack ring.  
  
Bit beast~ Kyro, a coyote; black. Often mistaken for a wolf or dog due to its larger build. Two deadly spikes protrude from each of its shoulder blades, gray.  
  
Attacks~ Most of this bitbeast's attacks are telepathicly linked; for example, how the master may be feeling or anything else that may twist the result around. (Elements-combination of fire and lightning)  
  
Offense- rnrnGate of Flames- streams of fire bursting from the underside of the beyblade throughout the whole dish, sending most of it in flames.rnrnBlack thunder- begins to vibrate the whole dish and sends out a burst of lightning on a full-on attack, can cause cracks to form, but possibly miss the opponent.rnrnLightning rush- Under pressure, or if he wants the battle short; the beyblade will rush throughout the whole dish, perhaps circling it and sending bolts of lightning everywhere so the opponent has nowhere to go. This may also dent some of the beyblade's dish, depending on the environment type.  
  
Defense: Blind Fire- lights up the surrounding area with energies of light, blinding the dish only for a moment; just enough time for the beyblade to move in for the kill.  
  
Appearance: With metallic blue eyes, shades of raven locks cascade down a tanned complexion with firey red tips. Tresses of bangs which reach to his chin, frame his face; sometimes concealing icy eyes. A slim frame, few slender muscles visible; a single scar trailing from his middle fingertip to the elbow of his left arm. Uniform: In warm weather, Gabriel wears an outfit containing of a black tee-shirt and a navy blue hoodie, sleeveless, with black cargo jeans. Colder weather; Gabriel wears an attire of the same black or blue cargo jeans, with a loose navy blue sweatshirt ~hoodie~  
  
Accessories: A chain hangs off his belt loops, his left ear pierced with a slate metal hoop. Around his neck is a white metal chain, greatly contrasting from dark colors of his outfit. Occasionally seen wearing an army hat, you know those camoflauge colored army drill seargant type hats. Well, yeah... occasioanlly seen wearing those.  
  
Personality~ Quiet, a loner nonetheless. People have mistaken him many times as a Goth, or punk. Young Gabriel is often plotting, but of what? People may ask, though he may not answer. May be in a good enough mood to speak a few sentences, light conversations; otherwise, he'd ignore you... the only person he has opened up to is Rio  
  
History~ His parents having divorced, Gabriel lived most of his life at the dojo with his grandfather before he passed away. Gabriel currently stays with Master Huang's (his grandfather) last student, Rio, who is like the opposite of himself.During the years, Gabriel had been a street rat and pickpocket before meeting Rio and finding his loyal Bit beast; now he's gone off again...  
  
Job~ None, but occasionally seen at little clubs playing off his guitar and singing lyrics. Anyone finds out he sings, they die  
  
Paired~Tala  
  
Name: Ryu Yang  
  
Nickname: Ryu  
  
Age:15  
  
Description:Short black hair with silver streaks and silver eyes.  
  
Home: China  
  
He's Feila's brother  
  
Blade: Black and blue  
  
Bit-beast: Demdove, a phoenix with gold tipped wings and town horns on its headrnrnAttacks: rnrnFlame-freezing talonFireblazernA fire symbol will appear between its horns and a blazing fire will surround the dishMeteor plummetAn earth symbol will appear between its horns and meteors will come shooting downWater spiralrnA water symbol will appear between its horns and a spiral of sharp water will pierce through the opponentThunderwavernA thunder symbol will appear between its horns and a wave of thundershocks will destroy the opponent along with the dishWind daggerrnA wind symbol will appear between its horns and a sword made up of wind will stab the opponent in the middle CHAOS It's the most powerful attack, and all the elemental disasters will take place at the same time. Tornadoes, Flood, Fire, Earthquake and thunderstorm.  
  
Clothes: A green traditional chinese shirt and balck jeans  
  
Personality: Nice. Almost just like his sister, Feila.  
  
History: Same as Feila's. they travel together.  
  
Paired with:Jonah  
  
Extra Characterz  
  
Name~ Jonah Dupri  
  
Nick name~ JoJo  
  
Age~ 16  
  
Home~ Holland  
  
Clothes~ black leather panse,long black leather coat and a black tanktop  
  
Personality~ shy,friendly to everyone, once you get to know him he's just like Max  
  
History~ He's an orphan since as long as he can recall, he lived in an orphanage untill the age of 10, then he was adopted by family Roest. The father hitted Jonah. Jonah, being the person he is, never told anyone not even when they asked him. Nobody knew not even the mother. At the age of 14 the mother died and Jonah finally ran away. From that day he has travelled all around the world.  
  
Job~unemployed  
  
Paired:Ryu 


	2. Coming Together

Streets Of The World  
  
Chapter 1~Coming Together  
  
"YES!!!WHOA!!!!"Tyson punched the air and laughed.Max came up from behind him with a cookie and a drink and looked at him.  
  
"What is so funny?"Max asked as he gulped down half of his milk.  
  
"The next beyblade tournament is being held here in Japan!!!!It is gunna be called The Streets Of The World!!!Oh cookie yummy!"Max laughed then went to bite his cookie and found his hand empty and Tyson's mouth ful.  
  
"TYSON!!"Max moaned and went back to the kitchen to get another one.  
  
"Hey guys.What are you shouting about?"Rei asked as he walked in.Kai walked behind him and sat on the sofa.  
  
"The next beyblade tournament is being held here in Japan and it's called Streets Of The World.Plus Tyson ate my cookie."Max said as he munched his cookie and shielding it from Tyson's hungry mouth.  
  
"Let's see that letter then Tyson."Rei said as he read the letter and turned it around."It also says we are gunna have to go into a new beyblade homing estate.It was specially built for this tournament so all the teams can introduce themselves to each other."Rei read out and then passed it to Kai.Kai started reading and then gave it back to Tyson.  
  
"This means earlier,harder,longer training sessions."Kai said as he stood up and went back to his and Rei's room.  
  
"Where's Chief guys?"Max asked as he finished his cookie and looked round the room.  
  
"Hi guys I'm back."Chief said cheerily as he walked in through the front door.  
  
"You were gone?"Tyson asked as he sat on the sofa.  
  
"All the teams are settling in.Our cases are being picked up in half an hour."Chief informed them as he took his coat off.  
  
"HALF AN HOUR!!!WE HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED PACKING!!!!"Max yelled and he dashed into his and Tyson's room.Tyson started sniggering then realized that he hadn't packed either.  
  
"WAIT FOR MMMMMMEEEEEEEE!!!"he yelled as he charged off after Max.  
  
"I better get packing too."Rei said calmly as he stood up and went to his and Kai's room.Kai just growled and followed Rei.Chief sighed and opened up his laptop.  
  
"Good morning Dizzi."  
  
"Morning Chief."  
  
"The rest of the team are getting packed at the last moment."  
  
"That sounds like them.What are the other teams like?"  
  
"I haven't meet any of them.Mr Dickenson told me about them.All I know is one is called Golden Sun and the other Ace Of Spades."  
  
"Cool names.You better get your last things back Chief."  
  
"I agree."and with that,he walked into his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Beybladeing Complex  
  
"Whoa it's massive!"Tyson said as he dragged his bags through the door to their new house.  
  
"And there was loads of beyblade battle dishes."Rei smiled and pulled his bags into the living room.  
  
"I can't wait to meet the teams!"Max said and laughed as Tyson tripped over the rug.  
  
"Yeah but they don't stand a chance against us."Tyson said as he brushed himself off.  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure about that."Kai said as he walked in with his bags."Ace Of Spades are the beyblade champs of New Zealand,Chilli and Canada.Golden Sun are also champs.They have won tournaments in Egypt,Italy and Spain."  
  
"Wow cool!!Bladers our level!!"Tyson laughed and high fived Max.  
  
"Why don't we do some friendly beybattles Tyson?"Max asked as he pulled Draciel out.  
  
"Your on.But I can't say it's going to be friendly!"Tyson boasted and held up his Dragoon.  
  
"We could all do with some training."Rei said as he pulled Drigger out.Kai nodded and got Dranzer out and walked past Tysoin and out the door.  
  
"Wait for us Kai!"Max yelled and run after him with Tyson,Rei and Kenny behind.  
  
"GO DRAGOON!!!"  
  
"GO DRACIEL!!!"The two blades meet and slammed into each other letting off sparks.Dragoon came out of it and circled round the dish then slammed back into Draciel.Draciel flew into the air then slammed on top of Dragoon causing it to wobble.  
  
"DRAGOON!!!HARRICANE ATTACK!!"Tyson yelled as Dragoon appeared from his blade.  
  
"DRACIEL!!!KEEP UP THE DEFENCE!!!"Max yelled as a hurricane swept over the dish.Draciel soon was blown out of the dish.  
  
"YEAH!!!GO DRAGOON!!!"Tyson yelled as he leapt into the air.  
  
"Good game buddy!"Max said laughing as he picked up his blade.  
  
"Good game?That was a rubbish game."Tyson turned around to a girl who was smirking.She was wearing a lime green t-shirt with blue baggy cargo pants.She had a black sash round her middle and black running shoes.She had dark green hair in a ponytail.(Auther:Sorry but u didn't put what her hair was like!)  
  
"Joey.That's enough."A boy stepped out and put his hand on her shoulder.He had a black shirt and blue jeans and also black running shoes.His hair was black and spiked with a few blue streaks in it.One long bit of hair came to his chin and went down his left eye and cheek,that was blue fading into black.(Auther:Sorry but no info on hair either!)Kai was impressed by what he saw.'Must get to know this one.'he silently thought to himself.  
  
"Hey guys who ya talking to?"another boy bounded into Joey causing him to nearly fall over if Joey hadn't caught him."Thanks Joey."  
  
"That's alright Jake."He was wearing a black loose tank top that showed he had a well built chest.He also had dark green cargo pants with black running shoes.His hair was sandy coloured.(Auther:Why doesn't anyone put their hair colour down?)  
  
"Not very good bladders by the look of it."Joey said.  
  
"Joey."Jake looked at her.  
  
"Josephine."Giz looked at her too.She mumbled something and dug the ground with her shoe.  
  
"We are the Bladebreakers.Russia,Asia and American beyblade champs."Tyson said as Kai,Rei and Max came next to him.  
  
"Whooptie do.Everyone cares!"Joey said then shut up after Giz shot her a dark look.Jake had gone white and was standing behind Giz.  
  
"We are Golden Sun.New Zealand,Chilli and Canada's beyblade champs.I'm Giz.The scowling girl is Joey and the boy behind me is Jake."Giz introduced him and his team.  
  
"I'm Tyson,this is Max,Rei,Chief and our team captain Kai.Why has Jake gone white?"Tyson asked as he peered round Giz.  
  
"He doesn't like fights so leave him be!"Joey shouted as she stood in front of Jake protectively.  
  
"Joey.He meant no harm.Stop being so protective of him."Giz said and looked at Kai.He rolled his eyes and caused Kai to smirk.Smiling he turned to see Joey step aside.  
  
"We will take you to see the Ace Of Spades tonight if you want.Ryu is nice but the others are really quiet."Jake said as he regained some colour.  
  
"Sure that will be cool."Rei said.  
  
"But before you go wanna have a quick match Giz?"Tyson asked as he held up his blade.  
  
"Go on then."He dug around in his jeans pocket and bought out his blade.It was a mixture of green and yellow.He put it in his launcher and stood beside the dish.  
  
"Bring it on!"Tyson said as he placed Dragoon in his launcher and held it ready.  
  
"3..2..1 LET IT RIPPPPPPPPP!!"Max yelled as they both released their blades.  
  
"GO DRAGOON!!!"Tyson yelled as Dragoon sped straight for Giz's blade.Giz smirked.  
  
"PSY!!!!MIND FREEZE HIM!!!!"Giz's blade started glowing as a green wolf came from it and roared.  
  
"What the-?"Tyson started then gasped as Dragoon came out of his blade.The wolf stared at Dragoon.Tyson noticed his blade slowing and started to freeze at the bottom.  
  
"DRAGOON!!!!SNAP OUT OF IT!!!"But it was too late the blade stopped spinning and Dragoon returned.  
  
"GIZ IS THE WINNER!!!"Max yelled.Giz picked up his blade.He looked at Tyson.  
  
"Remember that your not the only ones with bit beasts.All of the teams here have them."And with that he turned around and started walking back.Joey smirked and turned to follow him while dragging Jake.  
  
"BYE GUYS!!!NICE TO MEET YOU!!!"Jake yelled as he got dragged away.  
  
"Tyson lost?Now that's an unusual sight."Tyson turned round.  
  
"What are you doing here?"Kai spat out and balled his fists. 


End file.
